


Best Thing About Getting Lost

by venomousdanger



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian finally finds a way to get out of the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing About Getting Lost

“Come on, stop here.” Christian whined quietly in the passenger seat. “No. We’re making good time.” Edge smiled at another protesting whimper. They had all night to get to the 10 hours away. They could have stopped for food without losing too much daylight. “But I’m hungry. And- look! Tim Hortons. Don’t you want a donut?” The older blond shook his head. “Coffee? Hot chocolate? A lasting impression of my fist because I need to get out of this car?” Adam only laughed harder. “You’re not going to hit me because you miss a donut.” The passenger picked up as soon as the driver’s logic was spoke. “Correction, I will hit you because you made me miss a donut.” The theory was tested as they drove by. Instead of a punch, there was a sad glance out the window at the building. “You’re never driving again.”

His other travel partners would give into the younger talent the moment he asked. One needy glance with his best puppy dog eyes and they all fell- Chris, Jeff, Matt, Gangrel, everyone. Edge seemed to be immune to it though. Maybe it was because they spent too much time together and he learned of all the empty threats but Christian was guessing it was because he was a jerk. “Can we-” More buildings were past. “You’re the worst driver I’ve ever rode with, ya know that?”

It was another ten minutes of driving. Every place of fun or food made the younger man jump in excitement and they were all shot down. “Can you stop pouting and look at the directions?” In hindsight, Jay should have been paying attention to the road because Adam was notorious for making wrong turns but he was sick of sitting in the car. “How did you manage to get us lost?” Papers were looked over before the map book was flipped through. “Good thing we were making such ‘great’ time.” The mocking tone would have pushed anyone else’s buttons.

More time on the same road was hopeless with the lack of gas stations. “Wanna talk about hockey?” The change of topic was weird but if it kept his friend from pouting or bitching, the Rated R Superstar was willing to do it. “Sure. What’d ya have in mind?” The surroundings were being searched through his agreement. “This.” The wheel was pulled to force the vehicle into a parking lot. The danger was offset by the adorable way the door was pushed open. A slowed car was almost as good as a stopped one to get out of. “We should stop in here and ask how to get back on the highway.” Jay was worse than a child sometimes. Watching the younger wrestler rush to the door, Edge looked to the sign; an ice skating rink. What a way to kill some time. It didn’t take long for Adam to catch up. To his amusement, the directions were seconded to renting a pair of skates. There was no way he could be mad. Shrugging off the tap Christian gave his shoulder as they passed each other, Edge walked up to the counter. This wasn’t going to be a five minute stop. “I need a size 11 and a half and, is there any hotels near here?”


End file.
